Goldie and Mike
by Fox boy 1483
Summary: Mike gets a new job but its not quite what he expected when he gets a little help. - (Female Golden Freddy) -
1. Chapter 1: Intrance

**_Hi reader or hopefully readers it's time for a new story! This will be a female Golden Freddy [Goldie]_** ** _x Mike so if you have any suggestions or anything P.M. or review, and please like the story, it'd be much appreciated. If you don't like it tell me what I could do to improve it for you, and if you've seen my other story The Faz Crew then you will know 'Lil Cake, but she is not my o.c. I regretfully can't remember who made her but I did change the name._**

 ** _-=[Third person]=-_**

Mike was just laying around like he always did on his weekends.

"When are you going to get a job you bum?" 'Lil Cake asked him, crouching next to his head arms crossed.

'Lil Cake was a gift from his dad, who was great mechanical engineer, specializing in Robotics.

She had a cupcake hat and a humanoid-body with cloths decorated to look like a cupcake wrapper, and she was about seven or eight inches tall. She had direct access to anything and everything important on the news about our apartment area so they didn't get robbed of their very few items.

She helped him with taxes and he took her on shopping trips so he could find the best deal. People always asked where they could get one but Mike would always tell them that she's one of a kind.

"Hey you know that weekends are my days off." Mike stated grouchily, covering his head with a pillow.

"Days off from what? Lying around the house?" She yelled into his ear, causing him to jump.

"Well of course..." Mike scoffed.

She yanked the pillow off of his head and slammed a newspaper down on him. "Read it!" She growled. Reluctantly, he flipped through the paper until he found the section on jobs. He could tell by her tone that she wanted him to find one. Being a 20 year old, he needed a job.

"Oh come on you gotta at least make a effort!" She said snatching the pen away. He had been searching through two jobs at once, crossing tons out without a second glance.

"Fine." He sighed and put his brain to work.

"How about this?" He said pointing out an ad sporting musty but rustic text- "NIGHT GUARD NEEDED! CALL 1-800-FAZBEAR FOR MORE INFORMATION!"

"Well I guess that's the best I am going to get ain't it?" He stated that in a smirk remark, knowing she couldn't argue. 'Lil Cake groaned.

"Yep. Totally. It's perfect for someone like you. I mean you just have to sit there and look at cameras every now and then. I think." Mike cackled, tossing the paper and picking up his flip phone.

"Um... Hey. I saw a ad in the paper about a night guard." Mike said, hoping someone had picked up.

"Wait really?" He asked to the muffled voice, in shock and sitting up completely. He hung up the phone shortly and rushed to his room.

"What's going on?" 'Lil Cake called after him.

"They said to come in now, so I'm getting dressed and grabbing my resume." Coming out in his black T-shirt and some dark blue jeans, he messed with his hair for a bit in the bathroom. He had his usual hairstyle, which was messy... not in a bad way. It was a light shade of black and his light blue eyes.

'Lil Cake couldn't explain it, but she was suspicious of this new job of his.

"Watch the house while I'm out."

Before she managed to respond he was out the door and on his bike, peddling off to the address which was just two miles from his house. He walked in and was greeted by a woman with a red shirt that had the _Fazbear_ logo on the back and a black hat that covered most of her brown hair.

"You must be the man from the phone right?" She examined him.

"Um ya where do I-" She cut him off.

"Just walk in there." She said pointing to the door with the word manager on the glass. He walked in to see a blonde chick with a white long sleeved button-up and a red vest.

"So 'ya ta one here for that night shift?" She asked in a borderland country voice.

"Yes, my name is Mike." He said taking a seat across the desk.

"Well do you have any criminal history or any other jobs at this moment?" She asked reading off of a paper.

"No, and no." Mike answered.

"Well as far as I'm concerned, you're our new night guard." She said surprisingly quick, handing him a contract which Mike just signed then a peace of paper to fill out. It had questions about any medical history and stuff like clothing size.

"Fill that out and leave it here. I'll look over it and have someone grab a uniform from the storage room. Your hours are 12:00 to 6:00, and you start tonight." She exclaimed, looking happy for some apparent reason. Mike filled it out and walked out and petaled home.

-=[At The House]=-

"Hey 'Lil Cake! I got the job so I'm going off for some sleep before my shift."

"Mike I'm glad that you got the job, but it's two thirty in the afternoon, I don't think it's time to sleep." She said.

"I gotta sleep unless you want me falling asleep on the first day." Mike said picking her up.

"Well if it's for work I guess a nap wouldn't hurt." She said.

I sat her on the pillow and plugged her in.

"What time do you need to get up?" She asked.

"Around eleven twenty." He said kicking off his shoes and hoping in bed.

"Okay, your alarm is set." She adjusted it a little before falling to a deep sleep. Mike got up and closed the blinds and joined her in slumber for his late schedule.

 ** _Okay, short I know but I mean it's 3:00 am in the morning I put my key in the door and now I'm actually tired, so like always good night good morning or good after noon and I will update soon._**


	2. Help Me!

**_Hey everyone...or just person reading this it doesn't matter either way because I love all my readers alike and cherish your opinions all the same. So now we got that fluff out the way I didn't even think about this chapter until I was half done with my next one, so I'm posting two. Have fun reading like I have fun writing!_**

 ** _-=[Goldie's P.O.V.]=-_**

Darkness... that's all I've known for the past ten years of my life, and I've honestly tried to stay positive but when they took my sister from me and left me here to rot I lost all hope in ever escaping.

I've kept myself in the best condition as possible considering that I've been stuck in this wet, moldy, beast of a prison I've learned to call "home".

I cry myself to sleep every night... or day... it's hard to tell down here.

"Please *sob* I want out of here it's not my fault!" I cried out banging on the big door that trapped me in here, but I knew no one would hear my cries. I gave up and laid down on the cold ground and looked at my hands, which were dented and hurting a lot.

As I usually did I just laid there and cried myself to sleep.

 ** _]=Dreaming=[_**

"Get that death trap out of here, or I will have you sued and arrested for attempted man slaughter!" I heard a man yell.

There was a lot of screaming a minute ago, and now all there was was a tune to one of our songs playing and an angry adult. I don't know what is happening and I can't see. The screams of children where burned into my memory drive.

All I remember was doing my usual act, and a kid came up dared by his friend and kissed me. Then nothing but screaming and darkness.

 ** _]=Dream End=[_**

I shot up screaming and balled up against the door, crying softly until I heard something on the other side, that sounded like a scream.

"Another one bites the dust." I said sadly hanging my head down.

I hated it when I heard the people scream and I know I use to hurt the night guards before, but I've changed and I never want to see anyone hurt again.

I laid there for a while just starring at the ceiling until I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

 ** _-=[Later]=-_**

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming. I ran over to the door and put my ear against it and heard heavy breathing.

I had to back up so they could open the door. Then there was a click.

 ** _I know this chapter was very short, so that's why the next story will be up shortly. There ain't much to say besides thank you for reading this._**

 ** _And as always good night good morning and good after noon the next chapter shall be soon._**


	3. Ill help you

**_Hey boys and girls I'm here with another chapter and my story didn't post till now due to some technical difficulties but now that it's up I'm making this chapter.Anyway nothing to say here besides if you want to help in anyway please do you can even pm me a chapter and I might use it and even if I don't use it here I could always make a story about the other chapters that weren't used so no matter what your work will be put up on my account._**

 ** _(Mike's pov)_**

I was woken up by lil cake and her alarm but I could barely stay awake.

I went off, took a shower, and got dressed.

"Mike if you want to make it I suggest you leave now." Lil Cake said.

I hadn't eaten dinner yet so I grabbed two pop tarts and headed out.

"Bye Cake I'll see you in a few hours!" I called into the house.

I didn't wait for a response and headed to work on my bike.

I walked outside and was instantly met with the sting of the cool winter air and even with my hoodie on it was still cold.

I petaled up into the parking lot where the lady from the front desk was waiting with cloths and some items.

"Here is your flashlight, your hand cuffs, and a baton." She said handing me a utility belt.

"And here are your cloths." She said handing me a grey coat with a badge that had Freddy's face on it and the words night watch on it along with black pants and a grey hat with the word "security" on it.

"There is two halls in the back of the place, go down either one of them and you will see your office at the back, you will go in there and not leave until six when the bell rings." She instructed.

"Now get in there it's almost twelve."She said putting keys on top of it all.

"Ok Um See ya in the morning then." I said.

"Good luck." She said hopping in her car.

" _What's that supposed to mean?_ " I wondered.

I went inside and locked the door.

I went back the hall into the small room and got dressed in my new uniform.

( **RING RING)** I about jumped out of my skin to the sound of a phone ringing.

I picked up the phone that was sitting on my desk.

"Hello, Hello hello."A voice said on the other end.

"Hi um i recorded this message to tell you what your job here is."

"Ya know I actually worked in that office before you umm I know this may be overwhelming and all but I'm required to read your so called rights here. Um Freddy Fazebear entertainment is not responsible for any death, dismemberment, or injury that may happen on the job and what not." **_(Ok Listen I'm not going through all this I know this will be good for my words per page but I mean you all know what happens and most of you will just skip over this anyway so I'll jump right to the end.)_**

I knew this was just some stupid trick they where trying to play on the new guy so I wasn't worried about anything.

I looked through the cameras until I hit the stage.The rabbit was gone.

I panicked because in my mind someone had just robbed this place on my first night.

I grabbed my flashlight and ran out the door to the left but stopped when I spotted the big purple nightmare fuel tank standing in the hall just a few feet away.

I backed up slowly only to see that the bunny's response was to charge at me so I ran into the office and closed both doors.

I looked out the right window but it was to dark so I pushed the light button and jumped back and screamed.

The yellow duck thing was right at the window with its mouth opened.

I just sat in my chair balled up until I heard them run off.

"T-they left?" I asked myself surprised.

I opened the doors and peeked out into the halls which to my relief where empty.

I sat down and sighed with relief.

"What the hell did I get myself into?"I groaned.

I was tempted to make a run for the door but I wasn't going to risk it.

I pulled out the tablet and flip through the cameras to see the rabbit in the dining room and the apparent chicken by the bathrooms.

My power was down to 60% so I opened the doors.

"Assholes!"I shouted.

It was only 2:00 am so I had to conserve power the best I could.

 ** _(After about two hours...)_**

"Crap!"I panicked.

I was at two percent and it just turned four!

The rabbit ran off and a few seconds later the power went off.

I heard heavy footsteps in the left hall.

I fell to the ground and pushed myself against the wall when I felt a dip in the wall there was a hidden door behind the wallpaper!

The footsteps got closer so I pushed harder and just before whatever was coming came I was able to tear the wallpaper so I slipped in and close the door.

I turned on my flashlight and found a lever to lock the door so I locked it and backed away.

I looked around for a exit or something until I found a steel door with a lever lock on the outside.

I pulled it but this one was harder to pull so I put all my weight into it and fell to the ground when it went down.

" _Come on mike just find an exit and stay as far away from here as possible for the rest of your mortal life."_ I said mentally.

I looked around with my flashlight until my light came across somthing yellow on the floor. It was a foot.

I hesitantly and slowly pointed the light up.

"H-hey are you here to help me?" The owner of the foot asked.

I wanted to scream but I was so terrified that I couldn't even find the strength to do so.

She was a better model than the ones out there because she wasn't all bulky, she had a hat in her hand and two small bumps on her chest to indicate more so that she was female but they weren't so noticeable that it wasn't kid friendly and she was about a few inches shorter than me but the thing that was so terrible was the dried blood on her face and neck.

"Hello?" She asked coming closer.

"Umm w-what?" I asked.

"Did you come here to rescue me from this place?" She asked again.

"Uh ya sure." I said nervously trying not to upset her.

She squealed and jumped at me and embraced me in a hug which really confused me.

"I mean you know I can't really help you much because of the animatronics out there but if you help me I may be able to help you."Mike said coming up with a plan to get out.

"I guess I can wait a little longer." She said with a smile.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"They won't listen to me so we just wait until six and then we make a dash for it but until then how about we get to know each other." She said .

"Um ok then." I said sitting down and then she came and sat next to me.

"My name is Goldie what's yours?" She asked with a hand out.

"I'm Mike." I said taking her hand cautiously.

"Nice to meet you Mike." She said shaking my hand.

"So what are you doing down here instead of up there with the band?" I asked.

She looked down."Lets talk about something else."

"Oh ok."I Said nervously.

"Have you seen one of theese before?"I asked pulling out my flip phone.

"No, What is it?"She asked taking it from my hand.

"It's a phone, I usually use it to watch funny videos on YouTube and stuff but it can call people too."I said.

Her eyes lit up in amazement when she opened it up and started using the arrow keys to control it.

"What's YouTube?"She asked.

"Well it's a website you can go to and watch other people's videos about their life or you can watch people fall on their faces."I explained.

"Well that's not very nice."She said putting the phone back in my hand.

"Well do you like music?"I asked.

"Oh ya I love all kinds of music and if I listen closely I can sometimes hear the others on stage playing but other than that it's been a long time since I've listened to music."She said excitedly at first but ending it with sadness.

"Well here listen to this."I said handing her earbuds that where attached to my MP3.

She put them on and I pressed play but when I did she started screaming and ripped them out.

"What's wrong?"I asked hoping I didn't make her mad.

"It's so loud!"She cried out.

"Oh crud sorry I had them turned all the way up I guess that was to much for your animatronic ears."I apologized.

I turned them down."There now try."

She put them on with caution this time.

"Wow I've never heard music like this before."She said tapping her foot to the beat.

"Ya I know it's not the traditional kid's nursery rhymes but it's what I like."I shrugged.

"No I like it."She said.

She was right now listening to hand clap by Fitz and the Tantrums.

"Well I'm glad you do."I said taking the other ear bud and putting it in my ear.

We sat there for a while listening to music and talking when I heard a faint dinging.

I looked down at my phone to see that it was six and my shift was over.

"Hey it's time for me to go my shift is up."I said standing up and stretching.

"Ok let's go!"She cheered.

"Wait let's?"I asked confused.

"Ya I'm coming with you I mean you said you where here to save me right?"She asked now less excited.

"Well I mean will the manager even let me take you?"I asked now a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh don't worry about that no one will even realize that I'm gone!"She said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Well how will you get out unnoticed?"I asked trying to come up with more excuses.

She was nice but I mean I had no clue why she was down here or why she had dry blood on her.

"Let me deal with that just act natural."She said.

Since she was obviously not giving in I let her follow me to my bike where I let her hop on my pegs and rode off.

My boss drove by and waved hi as she passed and to my amazement she didn't even react to Goldie being there and neither did anyone else on the way home.

"How did you do that?"I asked.

"Well it's sorta like no one can notice me unless I want them to notice me but you can notice me at all times for som reason."She said following me to my apartment door.

I unlocked and we walked in.

"Welp this is my place"I said plainly.

"It's cozy."She said sitting on the couch.

"Ya I guess that _is_ another word for small..."I said looking around realizing just how small it is.

"You wouldn't happen to have a shower would you?"She asked.

"Oh ya it's down this hall and to the right."I said pointing at the hall next to me,

She rushed off to the bathroom and within a few seconds I could hear the water running.

" _Last night was hell I mean why the heck aren't there bars around the animatronics for the safety of **me**?!_"I wondered.

After a while I fell asleep.

 ** _Ok ok people I know I could have done more but honestly my hands are hurting and typing for three days in a row is not as fun as I thought at first I'll work on it for like the next two days but I'll be taking breaks now oh and it's 2017 and for that to make since I made the bite of 87 to the bite of 07 so...plz don't hate the story for that minor detail._**

 ** _Anyway thanks for reading and as always good night good morning or good after noon I'll hopefully be updating soon._**


	4. Tell me about it

**_Hey boys and girls I'm back with a brand new chapter and I would like to thank you people or person for reading this far and putting up with me. Anyway let's hop on in!_**

 ** _(Mike's pov)_**

I woke up on the couch at 12:00 in the afternoon so I only got like six hours of sleep but I felt refreshed.

I went to get up but there was a weight stopping me. It was the Golden bear who I had brought home earlier today.

She admittedly looked a lot less scary without all that mess on her and she was wearing my black bath robe and my slippers that where way to kinda big for her.

" _Glad your getting comfortable here already."_ I thought sarcastically.

She had fallen asleep with her head on my lap so I couldn't get up but I tried anyway. I grabbed her head and lifted it up so I could slowly move my legs and swap them with a pillow.

I went into the kitchen and started cooking eggs. I wasn't sure if she could eat or not but she could do crazy things for a robot so far so I just wanted to be ready just in case.

After a few minutes of cooking I heard a yawn come from the entrance of the kitchen where she stood.

"What are you cooking?" She asked looking at my pot.

"Im making eggs so if you eat there'd be some for you." I said.

"Oh yes please it's been a long time since I've eaten anything." She said now excited.

"Well give me just five more minutes and we can eat but till then you can sit at the table."I said pointing to the dining room.

She sat down patiently.

"Hey um so there was a tiny cupcake person screaming at me earlier do you know anything about that?" She asked.

"Oh that's just lil cake she is like my security, my fire alarm, my shopping assistant, and a whole bunch of other things but up till today she has been my only actual friend I mean I know it's sad and pathetic but it's true."I said getting two bowls for the both of us.

"I don't think it's sad or pathetic in fact I think it's cool that you already had a robot friend so you aren't as uncomfortable around me as you otherwise would be."She said.

I made mine and Goldies bowls.

"Hey Mike did you really authorize the entry of this stranger?"Little cake asked entering the room and pointing at Goldie.

"Yes cake she will be staying with us."I said putting mine and Goldie's bowls on the table.

"For how long?" She asked climbing the leg of the table.

"Dunno maybe forever all I know is she has no place else to go so I'm not going to deny her a roof over her head." I said.

Lil cake just rolled her eyes and chewed on some of my eggs.

We ate breakfast with Goldie finishing first surprisingly. For someone so small she ate quick.

"So what do you do for fun around fun here?"She asked sitting down on the couch.

I walked over to the TV and pulled my ps4 from my cabinet under my TV. "There's this."

"What is it?" She asked interested.

"Well you hook it up to your TV and then you put one of these in it." I said pulling out a disk.

It was call of duty black ops 3. I was a low rank but that's because I just saved up enough to get the system and the game and anyway I had a ps3 where I played a lot of black ops 2 so I wasn't completely terrible.

I plugged it into my TV and started it. I gave her a controller and we practice on bots on easy for a bit so she could get the hang of it and luckily she caught on quickly. We got online and she instantly started going on a massacre. She was doing great for someone who literally just started.

"How are you so good at this?"I asked actually astonished by her ability to adapt to this so quickly.

"I don't know beginners luck I guess."She said as she got a headshot right as she turned the corner.

" _Riiiiiiiiight"._ I thought.

We played all day and by 10:30 she was already level 27.

"Wow your a natural when it comes to first person shooters."I complemented while putting all the stuff up.

"Ya Mike usually dies at least 200 times in a nine hour period."Lil cake said looking through my phone.

I snatched it away."Thanks for the input but I'ma go now and get ready for work."

I turned on the DVD player for them and went off to the bathroom.

 **( _Third person_ )**

Goldie grabbed Mike's MP3 again and listened to music while lil cake flipped through the movies.

She finally chose some movie about a mercenary who can't die or something.

"So what does Mike do at that restaurant he works at?"Lil cake asked laying down.

"Eh not much he just watches over the place and tries to survive the night against four killer robots."Goldie said as if it was no big deal.

"WHAT?!"Lil cake yelled.

"The animatronics there see him as a endoskeleton without a suit on so he has to keep them out of his office until six or they will put him in a suit that will essentially kill him."Goldie said taking out an ear bud.

"Oh no he doesn't because he is quitting that job tonight!"Lil cake yelled jumping off the couch and stomping off towards the bathroom.

"MIKE OPEN THIS DOOR!"She shouted pounding on the door with her tiny hands.

"One minute I'll be out soon!"Mike called from the shower.

Lil cake stood there impatiently tapping her foot.

After about twenty minutes Mike finally came out in his uniform.

 _"Heh soon."_ She thought.

"Yes?"He asked her.

"Do you want to tell me what your doing at your job Mike?"She asked with a fake calm.

His face went a little pale."Well I watch over the place from 12 to 6 and that's about it."

"Don't lie to me I know about the animatronics and them trying to kill you!"She yelled loosing it.

He just sighed picking her up and bringing her to the living room.

"I didn't want you to worry about me so I didn't tell you about any of that stuff."Mike said setting her down.

"Well don't worry about that because you are going to quit tonight."She said but it was more of a demand.

"Sorry lil cake but without this job I can't afford to live in a apartment so we will be homeless and I couldn't do that to us so I'm working there until I get a new job."He said.

"Why is it that the one and only time I want you to be irresponsible you for the first time ever are being responsible?"She asked

Mike chuckled."Ok it's 11:30 so ima get going."He said walking away.

"Oh no you don't. If you are going to be keeping this job you will be taking me with you from here on."Lil cake said climbing up his leg.

Mike thought about it for a bit."Well I guess you can come I mean you _are_ an animatronic so they have no reason to hurt you so I don't see why not."

"Well if she is going I am too."Goldie said rushing over to them.

"Are you sure? I mean you just escaped that place." Mike reminded.

"As long as I'm with you I'll be fine there." She said sheepishly grabbing Mike's arm.

Mike sighed and went off to his bike. Goldie hoped on the pegs and lil cake hid from the cold in his jacket.

 ** _(Later)_**

"Hey Mike I'm glad you're back, for some reason people usually quit on the second day."His boss said with clear fake innocence.

Mike wanted to punch her as did cake but they stayed calm for now.

"Ya well I guess I'm desperate."Mike Said passing her to go to the entrance but heard her say somthing like "obviously."

He growled quietly while she sped off.

"WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS PRETENDING SHE DOESN'T KNOW, IT...IT...IT'S SO ANNOYING!" Lil cake said angrily.

"Ya I know but we need to wait till we can tell her off."I said pulling her out.

Goldie came up come behind him.

"Why don't you get a new job?" She asked

"Trust me I'm already looking." He said chaining his bike to a pole.

He unlocked the door letting lil cake and Goldie in then closing it behind them and locking it.

"Come on Mike it's 11:57." Goldie panicked.

He looked at his watch in horror. They rushed to the security room and got in just in time.

"Why are you worried?" Lil cake asked Goldie.

"Just because I'm an animatronic doesn't mean they like me." She said.

"I thought this was about a malfunction." Lil Cake said.

"Ya well they tend to be aggressive against some other animatronics, I even heard them destroy an animatronic who was brought in on it's first day." Goldie said.

Mike sat down with a deep sigh.

"Ok I'll watch the left door Goldie will watch the right and lil cake will watch the cameras." He said carefully planing out their night.

"So Goldie what do you have to do with this place?" He asked shining his flashlight down the empty hall.

"Well I use to play songs with my sister before theese guys replaced us after..." she trailed off in thought.

"After what?" Lil cake asked.

"So Mike how did you end up getting a job like this?" Goldie asked avoiding cake's question.

"Well I need money cause I had none so I got this job because I honestly have no talent what so ever and no one is looking for a kid with only one and a half years of college."

"Man I'm so glad I don't have to worry about money I mean there is no _way_ I could ever pay bills." She said.

"Well I guess that's the point of being a freeloader though isn't it?" Cake commented.

"Cmon she ain't hurting nobody I mean she has nowhere else to go and I'm not just going to leave here here plus I mean you're a freeloader too and I don't mind you so don't expect me to care if Goldie stays with us." He said shutting the door on Bonnie.

"But Mike I really am sorry if I'm imposing" Goldie said.

"No Goldie you're fine I mean it's not like you guys have many needs it's like having a room mate or a friend living with me except they probably wouldn't clean up their messes because roommates are slobs and all my friends are messy pot heads."

Goldie closed the door on Chica and I opened mine when Bonnie left. "Look at you miss power jaw trying to redeem yourself by saving one human life." The chicken said bitterly.

"You don't know anything so just shut up!" Goldie shouted at her.

The chicken left with a smug smile and Goldie opened the door with tears in her eyes.

"What was that about?" Mike asked.

"It's nothing!" She yelled now sounding angered.

Mike decided to just drop it before it became a full blown fight.

Goldie closed hers when Chica appeared next to her again.

"Mike, why don't you close the doors and keep them closed?" Lil cake asked.

"If I don't then we run out of power and I will die." He explained calmly.

"Why couldn't they just give you infinite power?" Lil cake questioned.

"Apparently so the power bill isn't crazy but I don't know if that really makes since to me." He said closing the door on Bonnie.

"How does it make since for closing the door to take up power?" She asked.

"Not sure but I just know if we run out I'm kinda screwed and there is no telling what would happen to you two." He said allowing the door to open.

"Aww Mike you care about us." Goldie said happily after opening her door.

"Well I mean you two are the only ones left I could call friends for real." He said rubbing the back ofhis neck glad that she cheered up.

Mike looked at the tablet to see that it was already 1:45.

For the next few hours it was like a cycle, first Chica then after ten minutes she'd leave and then Bonnie would show up. It was four finally and mike was tired.

"Man I can't take much more of this." He commitment.

"I know what you mean." Goldie said with a yawn.

"How bout you Cake?" Mike asked but no one answered.

"Cake?" Mike asked looking over but to his horror she was gone.

"Cake?!" Mike called now fully awake.

He looked all over the office with the help of Goldie until he came to the conclusion that she was not in the office. Mike flipped through the cameras but to no avail untill he heard something. There was a voice on the kitchen camera.

"Hope Mike is okay with cold pizza because I'm not spending anymore time out here than I need to." Mike heard her say.

"No no no no no." Mike panicked pacing around his office.

He ran back over to the tablet and searched through the cameras until he came upon the east hall camera where Chica was walking to the kitchen.

"Go get Cake I'll deal with Chica." He said and then he ran into the hallway past the chicken which got her attention just like Mike had hoped.

"That's right you duck I'm not in the office or in my suit." He teased.

That seemed to strike a nerve because she started stomping over to him angrily. He saw Goldie jump into the kitchen.

"That's right and ther is nothing you can do about it." He said backing away.

The animatronic charged at him but luckily he was able to slide to the right right before she caught him. He went to run to the office until he ran into the rabbit and fell on his back slamming his head on the floor. The bunny stood over him mincingly.

"Hey pal heh can we talk about this?" The rabbit grabbed at him but luckily he rolled out of the way just in time.

He ran past the rabbit and down the west hall when he heard footfalls righ behind him. He looked back to see a damaged red fox chasing him down.

The fox made a dive for Mike's legs but missed when Mike jumped. Mike then fell into the office where Goldie was waiting with lil cake and a box of pizza. She closed the door and stopped it from getting in.

"T-thanks." Mike stuttered out of breath.

They stayed in there for the rest of the night keeping the animatronics out and enjoying the pizza that Lil cake risked his life for.

"Ya know Mike your job is extremely annoying" Lil cake said eating some cheese.

"Ya well it's not what I singed up for" He sighed.

The clock went off signaling the end of his shift.

"Finally we can go." He said getting up and happily rushing to the door. After they unlocked it and got outside Mike got on his bike with Goldie on the back and Lil cake in his jacket pocket sleeping peacefully.

"So do you regret getting this job?" Goldie asked.

"Not really." Mike said.

"What, why not?" She ask.

"Because if I didn't get it I wouldn't have met you and you would most likely be in that room." He said.

She just smiled and laid against him.

After they got home Mike laid Lil cake in her small yet comfortable bed.

He grabbed some pajamas and got in the shower. After he got this job he had been taking a lot more showers. He turned on the water and waited for it to get warm.

" _Am I really glad I got the job?_ " Mike pondered.

 _"Sure I mean I'm glad I was able to save Goldie from that room but..."_ He decided not to think about it for now.

He cleaned up quickly and got dried and dressed. He walked into his room to see Goldie laying in his bed with one of his white shirts on and his MP3

"Oh hey Mike." She said noticing him in the doorway. Mike could tell she had been crying for some reason.

"Are you ok?" He asked sitting on the bed in front of her.

"Y-ya I'm fine." She lied wiping the tears away.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked sympathetically.

She started to tear up again. "N-no." She choked.

He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a nod and she just exploded in emotion throwing herself at him in a hug.

"I-I'm so sorry." She cried her voice muffled into his neck.

He just sat there rubbing her back hushing her.

"It's n-not my fault!" She sobbed.

"It's ok Goldie just let it all out." Mike said trying to comfort her.

They sat there for a while just holding each other. After about five minutes she had finaly calmed and her sobs reduced to sniffles and little hics.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" He asked.

She let go of him and wiped her tears away. "Y-hic-Yes please."

 ** _(Third person)_**

 **(2007)**

It was a great day for the pizzeria, Goldie and her sister Spring had been interacting with the kids, drawing with them, playing with them, and singing with them.

There was a ten year old boy hanging out with his friends near the front next to the stage. His friends where whispering to him and playing hitting him. He walked up to her but she didn't notic due to her hitting a high note with her eyes closed. He stood on his tippy toes and gave her a quick peck on her cheek but when he went to back away she turned she and closed her mouth. He screamed as blood gushed from his face. She had bit his nose clean off. She felt the disgusting taste of blood in her mouth she was about to try and comfort him while he squirted blood all over her until the owner tackled her and shut her down. she froze and every thing went black but she could still hear. She could hear the screaming children and the shouting adults. Then silence...

She laid there for a few days, the store had shut down and a man had came in today and went into Mr. Fazbear's office. After a while they came out and walked in front of her.

"You have three days to get rid of her or you will be sued for all you got" The man said cruelly to the distressed manager.

"Oh and for safety measures get rid of the rabbit too." He said. And with that he left.

" _No! No please she didn't do anything don't take her just take me!_ " Goldie tried to yell but she couldn't activate.

The manager couldn't bare to scrap her so he put them into a room in the back and sealed it behind a wall. He left them there to rot.

After a few years him and another man came down whispering.

"So is that really the one that did it?" The man asked astonished.

"Yep that's Goldie." The manager sighed.

"2,500 for her." He said.

"Oh no way am I letting that thing in my business I'm not getting sued so I'll just take the other one." The man said pointing over in the direction of Spring.

" _No! No please don't take her from me, she's all I have left!"_ Goldie screamed internally but to her dismay they payed her no mind.

They put Spring on a dolly and accidentally bumped into Goldie nocking her over.

After they left she started being able to move for the first time in years. She got up and pounded on the door that they exited.

"Please don't take her!" Goldie screamed but they had already sealed the wall back up.

She sat there in the darkness crying...crying, it's all she did for the next ten years. Crying for help from anyone at all but no one came.She was...alone.

 **(Back with her and Mike)**

At this point she was clinging to Mike again bawling her eyes out.

"My god Goldie I'm so sorry that happened to you." He said comfortingly.

"N-No I'm s-sorry it _is_ all my fault." She cried.

"No Goldie you didn't mean to, I mean how could you have known that he had his face there?" Mike said rubbing her back.

"I-I'm a monster I don't deserve to be out here with the normal people" She sobbed.

Mike pushed her up and made her look at him. "Goldie don't you ever say that again you are no monster!"

"But I am I hurt that poor boy." She said tearfully.

"Goldie I may have only known you for like two days now but the girl I've grown to know would never hurt someone on purpose."

She sniffed. "W-would you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"Well technically it's day but no of course I don't mind." Mike said with a soft smile.

She smiled too and laid down in his bed with his earbuds in listening to his MP3 which had become some form of comfort for her. He covered her and got under the covers with her. He held her close and after a while they both fell into a deep sleep and the first time in a long time Goldie didn't have nightmares but instead she had a dream about Mike and her and the fun they had yesterday.

 ** _Hey guys like I said sorry for the wait but my life has been kinda hectic as of lately but now I'm getting back into this and hopefully you'll hear from me more often hopefully and in other news, the position of the editor has been filled by GhostDog12MC so shout out to him._**

 ** _Anyway as always good night, good morning, or good after noon I'll update hopefully soon._**


	5. You are both priceless

**I would like to send a shout out to Ghost Dog thanks for the review I was honestly giving up because ppl had stopped reading this but I guess some still do. I would have updated more often but I'm working on three stories rn but the one I'm mostly focused on is the my newest one but only because it has like three chapters so check that out if you want it is another paring between Goldie and Mike but I'm not sure yet if it's a defenet romance more so friendship for now but still some fluff. But anyway I'll let you read. . . But**

(Third person)

When Mike woke up Goldie had already left the room and little Cake was still laying there in rest mode.

He walked out of his room with cloths in hand to take a shower but when he got there Goldie was just walking out with a towel on.

"Good morning and evening Mike." She greeted.

"I wish I cloud have a normal sleep schedule." He wined.

"Hey Mike...thanks for listening last night." She said.

"No problem, I'll always be here to lend an ear or a shoulder to cry on." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She pulled him into a hug which he returned.

"Ugh, kill me." A voice said from behind them. It was lil Cake who had just woken up.

"Did I wake you up?" Mike asked her.

"No, you must've just woke up just before my alarm went off." She said.

"Well I'm hungry so ima go get something on and I'll try to cook us something." Goldie said skipping off to his...well their room.

"Mk Cake I'm going to shower so I'll see ya in a few minutes." Mike said walking into the bathroom.

Lil Cake walked into the living room and went to turn the tv on but there was a knock at the door. "Coming." She sighed.

She used the pully system to get up to the small slat. There was a man in a purple suit standing outside the door. He had black hair, glasses and a briefcase in his hand.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Oh, I was told Michael lived alone...no matter, can you go get him for me?" The man asked.

"Ya sorry but he's in the shower so come back in like twenty minutes." She dismissed.

"I'll be out in my car." He said walking off.

" _Wonder what a business man would want with Mike."_ She wondered in her head.

"Who was that?" Goldie asked. She wore a pair of Mike's jeans which where just a little baggy on her and one of his white shirts.

"Just a solicitor." Cake said climbing back on the couch and turning on the tv.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Just someone trying to sell garbage." Cake said.

"Ew, who would want garbage?" Goldie asked.

"*sigh* it's not actual garbage, that's just a saying." She explained.

"Ok well I'm going to make some of this." She said holding up a box of Mac and cheese.

"Do you even know how to cook that?" Cake asked.

"Of corse I do, there's pictures." She said in a "that was obvious" tone.

". . .welp I guess I'm eating cereal today." She mumbled. lil Cake only really needs to eat like two or three handfuls (which would only be one piece each hand) due to her size.

After a while Mike came from the hall. "Hey guys." He greeted.

"Mike can I talk to you alone real quick?" Cake asked.

"Sure." He said. They went back to his room where they could talk privately.

"Listen, there is a man who looks very important waiting for you in his car outside." She whispered.

"Mk I'll go see what he wants." Mike sighed. He walked out the front door.

"Where is he going?" Asked Goldie.

"To take care of the solicitor." Cake said.

( **With Mike and the** " **solicitor** ")

Mike walked out to see a purple convertible that had never been there before so he assumed that was the man. He walked up to the car and knocked on the window. The man stepped out of his car. "You need me?" Mike asked.

"Yes Michael, my name is William, William Afton." He said holding his hand out.

"Mike Schmidt...but I guess you already knew that." He said shaking the William's hand.

"Can I come in, it's kinda cold out here." He said.

"Um sure." Mike said. Mike led him to his door and let him in.

"Thank you." William said.

"Hey Goldie, did you finish and is there enough for one more?" Mike asked.

"Yes and I think." She called back.

"So what do you need?" Mike asked leading the man to the living room where he offered him a seat.

"Well I want to offer you a deal." He said opening the brief case where a bunch of cash was.

"A deal?" Mike asked confused.

"Ok guys, here's breakfast...sorta." Goldie said coming in with three bowls and lil Cake who had her arms filled with cereal.

"Oh, thanks." Mike smiled while taking his bowl from her. She handed William his and sat down next to Mike. William was sitting there with a look of shock.

"I was only informed that there was one." He said looking over her with astonishment.

"Wait, what?" Mike asked almost choking on his food.

"Oh, um the reason I've come here was to make you an offer." He reminded. Mike started to get the idea and he wasn't exactly happy about it.

"I am not giving you them." He said defensively.

"No no, I'm not just talking them, you will be paid handsomely in return." He said.

"I don't care, you can't have them." Mike said now annoyed.

"Michal, I'm the CEO of a company called: "Afton robotics" and I came all the way down here because I got word of that extremely advanced little cupcake but I never thought I would run into a robot capable of having a sentient thought system." He said.

"I am willing to pay one million for the bear." He said pushing the briefcase toward Mike.

"No I'm not selling her." He said pushing it back.

"Listen kid this is a million dollars, you can live on easy street for the rest of your life now!" Said Afton raising his voice and pushing it back.

"Listen I said no so just take your things and go!" Mike yelled losing his temper and slamming the briefcase shut.

"You know what, fine I'm leaving but this is nowhere near over, you will regret turning this offer down." Afton said grabbing his case before stomping off out the door.

"Why didn't you take the cash?" Goldie asked quietly.

"Goldie, you are my friend are you not?" Mike asked.

"Y-yes." She said.

"That's right and out friendship is priceless, same goes for you too Cupcake." He said to the both of them.

"Thank you Mike." She said holding him. After a minute they went back to eating in silence.

(Back with Mr.Afton)

"Damn!" He yelled punching his dashboard.

"I will not stop until I get that machine." He growled.

"I will bring you back." He said looking down at a picture."No matter how many bodies I leave in my wake."

 **Ok so I know this was my shortest chapter yet in a while but this was the turning point of the story. I usually make these at the very least 2,000 words but I'm not seeing anything more I can do to this chapter.**

 **Like always good night, good morning, or good after noon I'll hopefully be updating soon.**


	6. -Editor's Note-

-=[ _Editors Note_ ]=-

Welcome to the first Editors Note.

Hello :D

This is GhostDog12MC, the new editor for Fox boy 1483. As you few readers may know he's been looking for one, and here I am.

I have already started working on the _**Goldie And Mike**_ story, as you may have seen some slight changes to it, mostly grammatical.

Just to let you know, I am not taking full credit on these stories, just letting you readers know that there is a editor now.

I have never really been one for writing stories, as you can see by my failed Cacturne story, but I am a really good grammatical error spotter. I am severely OCD ;,D

Anyways I think I have written enough. Have a good evening [I say evening because I like this time of day]

-=[ _GhostDog12MC_ ]=-


	7. Im alive, kinda

**_Hey people...person...multiple peoples, idk._**

 ** _Anyway, yes I'm still alive, no, I'm not still uploading here, yes I have a new account, no I don't do fnaf right now ((planning on remaking Goldy X Mike)) no, it's not on here, it's on Wattpad._**

 ** _My writing has gotten noticeably better and looking back on here I just couldn't stand it so I abandoned it. You can find me on Wattpad by the name of Erebus1483, I'm on hiatus atm cuz of family issues but I'll be working on re-writing a story or two from here as well as my main story that I'm writing there. Anyway, have a good day, bye._**


End file.
